joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkoxys
Summary A fusion between Darkrai and Deoxys via a Fusion Stone. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 2-C Key: Canon Composite | Complete Composite Name: Darkoxys Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: 0 Classification: Pokémon Fusion; Dark/Physchic Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychic Abilities (Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Adaptive Transformation, Duplication, Enhanced Senses, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Precognition, Can create Auroras, Can survive in the vacuum of space, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Afterimages, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Intangibility, Petrification | Same + Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Planet level | Multi-Universe level Speed: Sub-Relativistic | Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Unknown Durability: Planet level | Multi-Universe level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles and abilities | Standard melee range. Multi-Universal with attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: Fusion Stone Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: It is etremely weak to Bug Type moves. It is weak to Fairy Type moves. While its different Formes raise certain attributes, they also lower other ones, as the Attack Forme lowers durability, the Defense Forme lowers attack potency and the Speed Forme lowers both attack potency and durability albeit not to the extent the Attack Forme and Defense Forme lower their individual attributes; in Normal Forme stats are pretty well-balanced. Its brain (the purple crystal in its chest) is exposed, its Bad Dream ability only works on sleeping opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dark Void: Opposing enemies are dragged into a world of total darkness that makes them sleep. * Ominous Wind: Darkrai creates a gust of repulsive wind. It may also raise all of Darkrai's stats at once. * Nightmare: A sleeping enemy sees a nightmare that inflicts damage unto him. * Dream Eater: Darkrai eats the dreams of a sleeping target. It absorbs half the damage caused to heal its own health. * Dark Pulse: Darkrai releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts. It may also make the enemy flinch. * Pressure: Deoxys' power exerts a certain amount of psychological pressure on its foes, causing their stamina to wane more quickly. * Hyper Beam: Deoxys fires an energy beam of pure destruction at its targets. It may have to recharge afterwards. * Psycho Boost: Deoxys' signature move. Deoxys fires an extremely powerful energy projectile at the foe. * Extreme Speed: Deoxys can move at very high speeds to strike the foe before they can even properly react under normal circumstances. * Zap Cannon: Deoxys fires a very powerful, electric projectile sphere at the foes, ensuring that they are also suffering paralysis. * Protect: Deoxys creates a virtually impenetrable force field that defends it from virtually any attack. * Night Shade: Deoxys fires a black beam of energy with a red or purple outline at the foes. * Psychic: Deoxys uses strong psychokinesis to use for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as lifting target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Double Team: Deoxys can create illusory copies of itself. This also raises its evasiveness. * Recover: Deoxys regenerates from virtually any damage, including its whole body. * Teleport: Deoxys can teleport itself to escape from the battle and move around the battlefield. * Reflect: Deoxys sets up a psychic barrier around itself and its allies that halves the power of physically based attacks. * Light Screen: Deoxys sets up a psychic screen around itself and its allies that halves the damage of special attacks. * Safeguard: Deoxys creates a green barrier that prevents almost anything or anyone from reaching it. Also protects it and its allies from status conditions. * Giga Impact: Basically the physical equivalent to Hyper Beam. Deoxys violently tackles the opponents. * Iron Defense: Deoxys coats itself in a layer of metal, presumably iron, to boost its Defense stat. * Leer: Deoxys leers at the opponent lowering their Defense. * Skill Swap: Using its psychic power Deoxys swaps Abilities with the opponent. * Wrap: Deoxys wraps the opponent with its tentacles and constricts them dealing damage over time while they are wrapped. * Knock Off: Deoxys slaps the opponent to knock off their item. Its power doubles if the opponent does indeed have an item that can be knocked off. * Pursuit: Deoxys attacks the opponent with a dark attack that doubles in power should they try to escape. * Snatch: Deoxys steals the opponent's intended move if its either a healing move like Recover or a stat boosting move like Swords Dance and uses it itself. * Psycho Shift: If Deoxys has a status condition it can transfer it to opponent using its psychic power. * Cosmic Power: Deoxys absorbs a power from space to boost its defense and special defense. * Zen Headbutt: Deoxys focuses some psychic power into its head and then headbutts the opponent. This may also cause them to flinch. * Taunt: Deoxys taunts the opponent which only allows them to use offensive attacks. * Spikes: Deoxys layers the ground with up to three layers of spikes that damage any who enter or reenter the fight unless they are in the air when they come in. * Amnesia: Deoxys temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. * Counter: Deoxys reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. * Mirror Coat: Deoxys reflects any special attacks back at the opponent. * Swift: Deoxys fires a series of nearly undodgable stars at the opponent. * Agility: Deoxys lightens and relaxes its body to boost its speed. * Superpower: Deoxys attacks the opponent with extreme physical force. This lowers its attacks and defense afterwards however. * Detect: Deoxys sees its opponent's next move and dodges it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Pokémon Category:Fusions Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Mind Readers Category:Teleportation Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Precognition Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Elemental User Category:Size Manipulation Category:Power Negation Category:Intangibility Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Void Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:TTOD Members